The Incorruptible
by 1998baby
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson is a rich businessman. He hires Caroline as his assistant. But will it branch out to something besides the relationship a boss and an employee should have together?


**Hey! I am writing another story! I know that my last story was really suckish and I barely finished it but I have decided to write again after more requests. So this story is basically about Klaus and Caroline, what else? **** So the main plot is that Klaus is a rich businessman. He hires Caroline as his assistant. But will it branch out to something besides the relationship a boss and an employee should have together? Tell me what you think… Happy Reading! **

**P.S. All human!**

Caroline was having, by far, one of the worst days of her life. She was in this mood, not only because she was fired this morning, but also because her boyfriend broke up with her two hours later. Since she has nothing else to do she decided to take a little trip to the café down the street. One of the perks of living in New York is that there are cafés everywhere! While walking to the café down the street, she noticed a limo sitting on the side of the street. The limo was all black with tinted windows so you couldn't see inside. She was walking past the limo thinking about how crazy it was that a limo was just sitting outside a café, when the limo door pushed open and made Caroline fall to the ground, scraping her hands and knees on the fall down. Caroline quickly stood up to give whoever made her fall a piece of her mind when she was met with a stunningly handsome man wearing black sunglasses and jeans and a henley. He looked at her with a smirk and started to laugh quietly. Caroline looked like a steamed vegetable she was so mad. She looked up at the man's face, and to her embarrassment felt tears burning her eyes. She was chanting in her head not to cry, but it obviously didn't work considering she felt a tear slip down her cheek. Quickly swiping it away, she gave this man a piece of her mind.

"Do you think it's all right to just slam doors into strangers while they walk on the street?" Caroline was just getting started though. But before she could scold the man any further, the man spoke.

"Is a little dumb blonde going to cry because she scrapped her knees and can't wear a skirt tomorrow?"

Saying that sent Caroline over the edge. "Hey asshole, I just was fired and broken up with in the matter of ten hours. I don't want to hear your dumb blonde jokes and I sure as hell don't want to look at you anymore. So thanks for pushing me to the ground with your door and also thanks for the apology."

When she said it, she wasn't surprised how much sarcasm was laced into her words. She quickly looked at the ground to make sure there weren't any of her belongings on the ground. Seeing nothing, she quickly made her exit away from the man and practically ran to the door of the café. She walked in trying to look calm and collected, but on the inside she was about to breaking apart. She felt another tear slip down her cheek because by now her knees and hands were beginning to burn. She looked at the petite barista and ordered a mocha cappuccino. When the barista handed her drink to her, she walked off to a table. She quickly grabbed her water bottle from her purse, grabbed some napkins, and began to dab at her knees. She noticed a piece of tiny glass sticking out from her skin. She felts more tears rush out of her eyes as she pulled it out. She began dabbing again and then she heard the sound of a chair scraping against the vinyl floor. She looked up and saw the man from before sitting across from her, texting on his phone.

"Is there a reason you are sitting with me, or are you just trying to make my day worse?" She said it so snottily, that you could see the shock across his handsome face.

He quickly recovered himself from his shocked state and his face morphed into a smirk. "No love. I just thought I would grace you with my presence."

Caroline literally wanted to climb across the table and slap him silly. "I am not feeling so graced right now. Maybe you should come back in ten minutes when I'm gone!" She replied with fake enthusiasm.

"I think I would rather stay." Finality was clear in his voice. He wasn't moving, so she'd be damned if she was staying. She grabbed her purse, phone and cappuccino from the table and began walking towards the door. She was just about to open the door when she heard "love" being shouted from across the room. She quickly walked out as fast as she could and stared to sprint down the busy avenue. She turned the corner and looked behind her. He wasn't there. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She began to stroll down her street and when she was in front of her apartment building, she saw no other than Tyler standing in front of her apartment complex. She began walking and tried to slip past him without him seeing her. It was a fifty-fifty shot that she would make it past him because he was playing on his phone. She began to walk a little faster and when her hand was on the door knob, she heard her name being called. She didn't slip by him. Of course she didn't, she couldn't catch a break.

"Hey Tyler"

"What the hell happened to your knees?" He was gaping at her knees with an open mouth. She looked down and understood why he was staring. They were slashed up and bloodied.

She huffed in annoyance, "It doesn't matter Tyler, what did you come here for?"

He rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing."

Her mouth was hanging open and she could barely believe what she just heard. "You have no right to 'checkup' on me anymore Tyler." With that said she walked into her building and walked to the elevator. She was lucky that it was open and she arrived to her apartment quickly. She grabbed her key and opened the door to room 6G. Dropping her purse, keys, and phone on the table, she finished her coffee and threw it in the trashcan. She walked into her bedroom and looked in her body length mirror. She looked a mess. Stripping of her clothes, Caroline than jumped into the shower and watched today's events off of her. She grabbed her favorite mango smelling body wash and watched off her knees carefully. After that she began to get really tired. She hastily exited the shower and then she walked into her bedroom. She grabbed her favorite pajama set and threw it on and then basically fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

Once Caroline woke up she began searching for jobs online. She came across a job offer for a business man named Niklaus Mikaelson. She saw that it was a job for a secretary, and even though that's not her favorite thing, if she wanted to keep up her shopping addiction, she would have to suffer through it. She booked an appointment and time for today at noon. She looked at the clock and noticed it was already 8:30, so she ran to her bedroom and began to curl her hair in loose curls and applied a light natural toned makeup. After that she went into her ginormous closet. She began looking through the dresses and found the perfect one. It was a blue dress that went to her knees, and you could barely see the cuts with the tights she has on. She matched it with multi-color tribal women almond toe wedges. She had totally mastered the natural look. She looked flawless and sexy without looking overdone and sluty. She looked at the clock and realized that it was already 11:30 so she walked outside to grab a coffee.

After buying her coffee, she caught a cab and told the man to drive her to the Mikaelson tower. After a ten minute drive they arrived at the sleek looking skyscraper. She paid the tab and went on her way to the door. A doorman opened the door and tipped his hat at her. She smiled sweetly at him before making her way to the main desk. She stepped up to it to see a gorgeous brunette, and saying she was dressed was debatable. She was wearing the shortest dress she's ever seen paired with striking red heels. The brunette looked up and when she saw Caroline but on a fake smile.

"Hello, welcome to The Mikaelson tower, how may I be of service to you?"

"I have an interview with Mr. Mikaelson at noon. My names Caroline Forbes." She replied sweetly.

"Let me just check Mr. Mikaelson's schedule… Ah, here it is, I'll show you into the board room." The woman stood up and began to walk ahead of Caroline.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Katherine."

Katherine led her to a door at the end of a hallway and opened it up. She told Caroline to take a seat and wait for Mr. Mikaelson to get there. It was weird because Caroline wasn't nervous at all. She heard the door open, so she quickly stood up and smoothed down her dress and turned to who she assumed was Mr. Mikaelson. But it wasn't who she expected to be the CEO of Mikaelson towers. It was no other than the dick who slammed Caroline with the limo door yesterday. She dropped her smile and just stared at him while he looked at her.

He smiled a wide smile. "Hello love…"


End file.
